


“The Zhiter’s Master, Zarathustra and Mycroft Holmes.”

by AriadneVenegas



Series: Watson woes july daily drabble challenge [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, M/M, abdication, not so arranged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft needed to abdicate so his brother Sherlock would take the throne and be the public face of the government.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“The Zhiter’s Master, Zarathustra and Mycroft Holmes.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #2 of watsons_woes :**
> 
>  
> 
> From A to Z: Use at least two of the following words: abdicate, automaton, allele, Zarathustra, zither.
> 
>  **Beta:** Thanks to my amazing beekeeper friend trista_zevkia

Knowing what to do was always the easy part. The problem was the how.

 

Mycroft know he was not fitted for the crown, as he loved the liberty of being the master from the shadows. Siger his father and King, was dying fast. Even if Mycroft brought in every doctor in the land and all the latest last technology in medical **automatons** , the king would still die.

 

He needed to **abdicate** so his brother Sherlock would take the throne and be the public face of the government. Mycroft knew that Sherlock was stubborn and he prided himself to be a detective, a philosopher, scientist; comparable to the character of **Zarathustra**.

 

What to do was easy, but how was the real question. Mycroft considered several scenarios in his head until he decided on Captain Watson.

 

Captain Watson was a complex though unassuming individual. His many talents included medicine and military studies and he was a master of **zither** playing. He was a real patriot and he would not fail his country in this time of need. He and Sherlock had some kind of emotional attachment for one another that would be allow Mycroft’s plan to work. A festive and happy royal wedding would allow his formal abdication to pass without a fuss.

 

He needed only a little sample of blood to test the **alleles** to know if they could be parents of a new royal generation. Mycroft’s country was not far from others which could produce genetically related children for same-sex parents; science was there for a reason.

 

Siger Holmes made the announcement the same day the results came back that he would leave the kingdom to Sherlock, his younger son, with Mycroft as his counselor. Siger understood Mycroft was not King material, but he was an excellent politician and adviser. After the formal announcement and before Sherlock could protest about his new status, their father died.

 

Mycroft first advice to Sherlock was to plan the wedding so John would take half of his workload. Mycroft offered to work on all the boring political trivialities that Sherlock didn’t care for. It was easier than Mycroft had thought, maybe because it was his father who had asked and not Mycroft imposing the issue.

 

The wedding was a media success and John was loved by the people of the country as a war hero. Everything went according to plan, except a thing or two, but as well as could be expected with anything involving Sherlock.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
